Harrison Drake
In a world without Metro Man or Megamind, there is only Harrison Drake. Basic Facts Full Legal Name: Harrison Drake Job: CEO and primary shareholder of Megamind Inc. Height: 5'5" Build: Skinny as a rail Eye Color: Neon Green Distinctive Features: He wears glasses. Tattoos: A small lightning bolt on his left hip Weapons: He carries a small de-gun but it only has one setting -- for dehydrate. Genetics: Harrison is not merely a Megamind double or clone but a complete AU. He shares 86% of the same DNA as Megamind and Mykaal, but it is unknown if he is similar to other blue boys. Home: His penthouse on top of the Megamind Inc. Tower Personality Harrison is bold, bossy, and mouthy. He is a very sexual man who has a sordid and very public reputation as a notorious playboy with men as well as women. He is very much a natural top/dom. Harrison enjoys the finer things in life. He loves eating out and frankly cannot cook to save his life. He has homes all over the globe and a weakness for designer clothes. He has had a hard time forming relationships in the past and as a result is very loyal to those he loves. Especially to Minion . Skills Harrison has a knack for business, figures, and negotiations. He is excellent with technology and can draw quite well, though he usually puts that talent to work on blueprints rather than fine arts. He has limited self defense skills. When in peril, he usually tries to use his massive head to break his assailant's nose. He has a very strong empathic emotional link with his mate, Wayne Scott . It isn't psychic, but it does make it hard to hide their feelings from each other, especially if they are touching. He has latent empathic senses that sometimes allow him to feel glimmers of other blue people's feelings, but only those that are genetically similar to himself. He has no other superpowers. History Imagine you will a world in which a blue alien toddler, and his faithful fish, crash landed in a prison when he was two and a half years old. Now, imagine that the little boy, due to no error other than trying to help out his new friends within the prison walls, helping some escape. This leads him in trouble, and gets himself a ‘jail time’ as a way to protect him. School life, when he’s introduced to it, isn’t easy. Bullying and teasing becomes part of his daily life. What does he do? He grits his teeth, and powers on through it. He no longer cares what people think of him, and works hard to just get through every day, to prove to those around him that he isn’t as bad as everyone makes him out to be. The boy gets top grades in the school. He completes the standard K-12 education in record time. This trend continues and the boy isn’t thirteen years old when he graduates university with multiple degrees in engineering, maths, business management, and other such fun things that always appealed to him. Naturally, this upsets things as they happen in the ‘canon’ world. There is no evil Megamind seeking out to bring down the super powered little boy. There is no Metro Man; there is no meeting Roxanne Ritchi who is but a face on the television screen. Harrison knew nothing of the world of heros and villains until moving to Metro City in the fall of 2011. Relationships Harrison is engaged to Wayne Scott aka Metro Man. They have been together since November 2011. His best friend is his Minion , who is like a brother to him. Minion is also the CFO of Megamind Inc. He was raised by the warden of the prison where he landed and considers him a father figure. Wayne and Harrison recently adopted a kitten which they named Helen. She is a black cat with an orange-flame pattern on her face. Harrison employs both a butler, John, and a personal chef, Gary, for his household staff. His close friends include Megamind , Bernard Jones , Grace Jones, Elin , and Mykaal . After a one-night stand with Ramona Hopper, they found out that Ramona was pregnant. Since they had slept together, Harrison had begun dating Wayne however he broke things off with Wayne to try with Ramona. Romona suffered a miscarriage, which lead her to leave town and Harrison to drink too much. After their break-up he rekindled his romance with Wayne. Megamind Incorporated The blue alien creates his own company, Megamind Industries, where he makes day to day objects that will help people with daily living. Then his abilities grow, he takes on more engineers, the company grows in scope, in size, and it profits triple. Name it, and Megamind Industries has had a hand in it. Buildings, computers, medical equipment, vehicles, security, white goods, the list goes on, and on… After a few strategic aquisitions, iit is renamed Megamind Incorporated. Now here he is, top of his game, a man whose net worth would make most men shrink back in fear. The company is publically traded but Harrison and Minion own 60% of the shares. His latest stock price was $712 a share. Harrison and Wayne by Study.jpg Harrisons tattoo.png Tumblr mo7p6t4uWG1qgb1xio1 1280.jpg Harrison by tabbydragon.jpg Harrison's minion.png Tumblr lvegsvCHuO1r7sgxeo1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Megamind Category:Alien Category:Neutral Category:Mun Dani Kin